


Whiterose Receive

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, It's hot out, So is Ruby, Weiss is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: Team RWBY has a beach day and decides to play some 2v2 beach volleyball. Sun, sand, semblances, and swimsuits? Yes please.orThirst happens.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Whiterose Receive

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Harukana Receive (Go watch!) when I thought about how RWBY would play volleyball with their semblances. Of course it had to be WR but they're were wearing swimsuits and straight fluff just wouldn't work. And that is how this oneshot came about. The End.  
> Weiss does not use summoning in this because that would make it 3v2 and because I said so.
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's Matchappreciated!

Ruby landed in a crouch and heard a soft thunk land behind her followed quickly by a grunt of annoyance. Turning, she saw Weiss sprawled on the ground with her arms outstretched and her face in the sand. Behind her the ball was still rolling, signaling how hard it was hit in the first place.

“Bam! That’s another win for us!” Ruby turned back to the other side of the net to see Yang picking Blake up by the waist.

Weiss had pushed her way up to her knees and was glaring at the black and yellow duo. “Excessive celebrations are unbecoming.”

“Aw Weiss. Don’t mind us, we just want to congratulate each other for 3 won games in a row!”

Ruby, who had trudged over to the ball, came back grumbling about how unfair the teams were.

“Whoa whoa sis. What do you mean unfair?” Yang asked innocently. “Are you saying that me and Blake are better partners than you two?”

“What?! No of course not! Weiss and I can kick your butts any day!” Ruby defended and Weiss continued. “What she’s trying to say, is that you two have strength, agility, and height which are all important aspects of beach volleyball.”

“Yeah! Look how tiny Weiss is!” Ruby added.

The white-haired munchkin did not like this and stabbed her elbow at the younger girl. “Take a look in the mirror dolt. You’re barely taller than I am.” Turning back across the net she expounded. “You two have at least a combined 8 inches on us. Blake moves as though the sand doesn’t exist and can jump like a cat and Yang can hit the ball hard enough to go through the net.

“While Ruby is normally fast, she can also trip on a stray carpet thread and sand is 1000 times worse. And I’m used to gliding across surfaces and have more finesse and accuracy than strength.

“Any way you look at it we are at a severe disadvantage.”

Blake and Yang looked at each other as though they couldn’t believe what they were hearing from their teammates. Blake raised her eyebrows in question, asking whether they would go along with whatever plan the other two had come up with. Yang just shrugged. She was fine with whatever. Looking back to the red and white pair, she asked. “What do you suggest?”

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other. Weiss raised her eyebrows in question. Ruby just nodded in response. Answering the question, Weiss replied, “Semblances are allowed.”

After checking with Yang once again, Blake agreed with a serious face. “Alright. Just know, that we will not forget this declaration of war.”

Now that the new rules had been set, each team backed away from the net. Blake took that time to pull her arms across her body in a stretch catching Yang’s eye. “You know Blake, you don’t have to warm up anymore, you’re already hot enough.”

At the deadpan look she received, her confident smirk morphed into a sheepish grin and her arm made its way to the back of her head. “Because, you know, the sun’s really hot, and everything?”

Fully facing the blonde, Blake raked her eyes over the simple yellow bikini top and black boyshorts that were identical to the ones she wore when they first met. She slowed her gaze to make sure Yang noticed what she was doing and replied, “The sun’s not the only thing that’s out and hot.” With a flush that rivaled Weiss’ inevitable sunburn, Yang was about to reply when she was interrupted.

“Are you two finished flirting with each other? We have a game to win.”

Blake and Yang both swung their heads to the other side of the net to find the speaker. “Us? We all know the real reason you guys haven’t won a single set. With as often as you keep bending over you’re either having back problems or we really need to work on your cardio.”

Weiss stood up abruptly from her bent over position and looked back at Ruby on the serving line, catching her with her eyes still lingering on her white, high-waisted swim bottoms. Ruby’s eyes flicked up to Weiss’ face and stumbled out a few words trying to catch up with the conversation.

“See? She isn’t even paying attention. I know you guys are still new to this whole ‘relationship’ thing but save the seducing for later. Yeah?”

Instead of coming back with a retort, Weiss just motioned for Ruby to serve the ball. Giving her head a rough shake, the redhead focused on the ball in her hands. With a deep breath she tossed the ball much higher than normal. As it began its descent, Ruby took a few steps then sprung up in a twist of petals. Seeming to float in midair, she drew her arm back and slammed it forward, easily clearing the net and causing a shower of sand from the impact of the serve.

After picking themselves off the ground, Yang asked, “So we’re going to do it this way huh? Alright.” Slamming her fist into her palm, she added, “No mercy.” And it was echoed by Blake’s quiet, “No mercy.”

Ruby readied herself to repeat the process. Deep breath, toss, jump, swing. This time however, the bumbleby team was ready. Using a shadow to quickly move her into position, Blake was able to get under the ball before it landed. Yang used the bump to set the volleyball up high in the air for Blake who had moved back to get a running start. Jumping right in front of the net, she used another shadow clone to give her more air. Using the better angle, she slammed the ball almost straight down, barely crossing the net. Weiss moved to intercept the ball but slipped on the sand and only made it in time to get a face full of sand.

Blake landed with barely a sound and looked at her fallen opponent. With a hard glint in her amber eyes, she repeated, “No mercy.” She turned to Yang her was approaching with hands raised for a double high-five. “Aww yeah! That’s how we do it!”

Weiss brushed herself off and berated herself. Only two serves in and she already failed with the new rules. Giving Ruby an apologetic look, she received an encouraging shoulder rub in response. It was times like these when she was glad she chose the white bandeau with the red bow in the back. If she had picked a swimsuit with straps, she wouldn’t be able to fully appreciate the back and forth rubbing motion of Ruby’s thumbs.

“It’s fine Weiss, we’ll get ‘em next time.” With a quick nod and affirmative, they got ready to receive Blake’s serve.

While not as bad as the spike, Blake’s higher position was different from what they were used to from the previous games. Ruby called that she would get it and moved to intercept but tripped after the first step. Activating her semblance, she was able to still make it in time to get a clenched fist between the ball and the sand. Weiss, having already moved to follow up on the dig, was able to bump the low ball up higher and over to the net. Quickly picking herself off the ground, Ruby sprinted over to the net, jumped, and hit a back-corner point.

Both sides reset into their position as Weiss took her position to serve. She didn’t have the same arm strength as the rest of her team so she just hit an underhanded lob up into the air. It was so high and slow that Yang gave a short laugh and taunted, “Soft serve from the Ice Queen!”

Casually bumping the ball in a controlled receive, she added, “Mmm, that sounds good. Blake, you want to get ice cream after this?”

Blake casually set the ball right in front of Yang but still responded. “Make it fro-yo?”

“Deal.” She jumped up and smashed the ball on the other side. Unfortunately, she was more focused on power and failed to properly aim.

The volleyball slammed into Weiss, knocking her backwards with a small ‘eep’ and Ruby quickly hit it back over the net where neither girl was able to touch it. After landing from her jump, she took off toward Weiss who was picking herself off the ground, rubbing her red arms. Ruby took over running her hands up and down both arms. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I just wasn’t prepared.” Weiss replied. “But you managed to get us another point.” Leaning forward to place a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, she added, “Good job.”

Ruby blushed and looked down. Her hands slowed and turned into soft caresses. Looking back up and giving Weiss her standard, gentle smile. “Thanks. Now let’s do that again.”

Weiss’ eyes widened a bit at that statement. Sure, they were more used to touching and kissing from when they first started dating, but to have Ruby directly ask for her to kiss her again-

“Ouch! Yang! Why did you throw the ball at me?” Ruby cried. She rubbed the back of her head and picked up the ball from the ground.

“I figured that if you were going to get hit on, I’d join in.” Said with a cheeky smile.

“Huh?”

“Because you and Weiss were flirting again.”

“…”

“So I hit you with the ball.”

“I don’t get it.”

“That one was kind of weird babe.” Blake piped up.

Yang grabbed at her chest as though mortally wounded. “Nobody understands my vision. I’m doomed to be misunderstood for eternity.”

Ruby still looked confused but handed the volleyball to Weiss and got into position for the serve.

This time it was Weiss who got distracted by the red skort that was sticking out while Ruby leaned her hands on her knees. Moving her eyes up the black and red tankini that showcased Ruby’s toned back muscles, Weiss absentmindedly hit the ball. Her eyes flew to Ruby’s thighs that tensed as she moved forward, preparing to receive the incoming spike. “Weiss!”

Hearing her name called, she noticed Ruby and Blake in midair, the latter turned away from the former. Blake had a clear shot. Shaking off the spell placed on her by Ruby’s swimsuit, she quickly formed a glyph and dove to where the ball would be. Sliding as though she were on ice instead of the sandy beach, she made it just in time to save the ball. She immediately jumped up and created a platform that let her tip Ruby’s set over both Yang and Blake’s fingers; both of them coming up to block her hit.

Thunk. Another point for team Whiterose. They all reset again and Weiss hit yet another lobbing serve, this time without getting distracted. Yang easily received it and slammed it back over, grabbing another point for them. They continued the back and forth points for the rest of the game. Weiss and Ruby mainly defending but managing to score enough points to keep up. Blake and Yang attacking every chance they got.

The last volley started with Ruby serving a powerful slam aimed at the open space between the two opponents but Yang was able to get to it then spike it back over. It made a direct line to Weiss who was crouched and prepared. The ball twisted at the last second and had a bad bounce, deflecting high and off to the side.

“I got it!” Instead of letting the obviously out-of-bounds ball drop, Ruby tripped her way over to where it was falling and tried hitting it backwards toward Weiss. And while the scythe wielder did bop the ball up, it had very little muscle behind it and only flew straight up in the air. “Weissss!”

“Dolt!” Weiss shot off with her glyphs underfoot, skating closer and closer to where her fallen partner had bounced the ball. Placing a platform over Ruby, it was tilted up just enough for Weiss to ramp off of it directly underneath the falling ball. She twirled midair to reorient herself with the court and swung, the ball dancing on the wind as it fell to the sand between the two sets of outstretched hands of Blake and Yang.

Too busy watching the ball land, Weiss wasn’t prepared when her feet touched down and she slipped, falling forwards on the unsuspecting Ruby Rose. Knees on either side of her hips and arms bracketing her head, Weiss let her surprised eyes meet those of her girlfriend’s. Ruby’s hands had flown to Weiss waist in an effort to catch the girl but now they simply rested on the sun-warmed bare skin.

“Uhm, good save.” Ruby said to try and mask the slight awkwardness of having the girl she likes on top of her and half dressed. She was really hating the tankini she had on that prevented Weiss’ stomach from pressing against her own.

Weiss, having interesting thoughts of her own, only smirked at the redhead below her. “You can thank me later for saving your…neck.”

“Hey! I only had to chase it because it…bounced…off…” Drifting off when she noticed Weiss wasn’t listening, Ruby could only watch as Weiss’ eyes were transfixed to her neck, or more specifically, the sweat rolling down it. Too embarrassed at the look in those ice blue eyes or call her out on it, Ruby cleared her throat in hopes it would grab her girlfriend’s attention. “Ahem. So, you come here often?”

It seemed to work. Weiss moved her gaze back to silver and her cheeks flushed from more than the sun. “Do you mean the beach or your arms?”

‘Ohh someone’s feisty today.’ Ruby thought. But the playful comment was enough to eliminate some of the intensity pulsing between them. While they still enjoyed their positions, it had become one more of comfort than passion. Still, Ruby wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question so instead gave a noncommittal, “Both?”

They could hear Yang getting loud over by the court and knew their moment was coming to an end but neither of them moved. “Hmm, I can only take so much sun but as for the second? Not nearly often enough.” And to add to that statement, she leaned down just a tiny bit to place a soft and lingering press to Ruby’s unexpecting lips. It could barely be considered a kiss, more of a breath against one another.

Weiss, knowing they had to move, sat up and pulled the younger girl with her but used all her motivation to get vertical and ended up straddling the redhead.

Sometime in the last few minutes, some of her short hair had fallen into her face and Weiss couldn’t resist tucking it back behind Ruby’s ear. Only for it to fall forward again. So, Weiss pushed it back yet again, only for it to metaphorically laugh at her attempts by having more strands fall into a silver eye.

As amusing as Ruby found the disgruntled pout on her girlfriend’s face, she reached up herself and slicked her hair straight back which kept it out of her eyes for the moment. She heard the annoyed sigh Weiss let out just before the white-haired girl placed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and pushed up to a stand. “Come on. Let’s head back before they come get us.”

Ruby, whose grip was on the white waist, felt her palms skim swimsuit bottoms, then the slide of smooth pale legs, and finally stopping at sleek calves. Tilting her head back to look up at Weiss, she would have been blinded had the white-haired girl not been standing there.

Weiss looked down and saw the awe showing on her girlfriend’s face. Her dropped jaw leaving her lips parted in a small ‘o’, her silver eyes wide and quickly roving over her entire body from her bare stomach to her sun-kissed face and to her outstretched hand. The small ‘ok’ Ruby gave before she was pulled up was barely more than a whisper. Now face to face, Weiss really wanted to lean in the few inches needed to taste Ruby’s lips but knew they would get distracted. Instead, she brought up the hand that was still in hers, opened the palm, and placed a quick kiss there before closing it back into a fist. And unable to leave the moment as is, she made sure Ruby was looking at her when she told her, “I love you Ruby.”

Ruby, still in awe from the angel that was hovering above her and then the gentle kiss to her hand, felt her heart race faster than it had all day. She could hear the fondness in Weiss’ voice, could see the affection shining from blue eyes. She really wanted to respond as she had many times before but couldn’t get any words to come out so instead she settled for slowly nodding her head in recognition. It was apparently enough as Weiss gave her a big smile.

Turning back to the volleyball court where Blake and Yang were flirting, Weiss tried clasping their hands once again but was stopped by the redhead. “Wait!” Ruby quickly moved to her other side and intertwined their other hands together, holding up her still clenched fist. “I don’t want to lose this anytime soon.”

‘Dolt’ is all that went through Weiss’ mind but she didn’t say it aloud. She still wanted to tease the younger girl though so she brought their newly held hands up to her face, moved her own hand out of the way and placed yet another kiss on Ruby’s palm before gripping it again. “There. Now you can hold on to both it and me.” Weiss told her.

Ruby gave a light giggle and stared at both hands with a kiss trapped in each. She couldn’t help but think she had received the most important treasure to be found on this beach. Pirates and treasure hunters beware, Ruby Rose was not willing in a million years to let go of her prizes. Or her partner.

When she came out of her musings, she found they were slowly walking back to the others and Weiss was talking about their strategy for the next match. “…use my glyphs to put a spin on the ball when I serve.”

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby interrupted. “Can we get some ice cream too after this?”

Weiss, never wanting to disappoint her girlfriend, responded, “Only if we win.”

Taking the challenge for what it was, Ruby got excited, knowing they could do it exclaimed, “Cool! It’s a date then!” She took off running with Weiss being dragged behind her. “Let’s do this!”


End file.
